


Twas The Night Before Nationals

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Chat Fics Because They're Fun [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also i would tag Hoshi's mystery friend but HE DOESNT HAVE A NAME, because these are pretty fun to write, chat fic, so here have some national squad shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: ...and all through Japan, not a creature was getting any peace or quiet because Komori decided to make a group chat.





	Twas The Night Before Nationals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Sirens_Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Sirens_Lullaby/gifts), [Ceryna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceryna/gifts).



> Quick note for the usernames, again assisted by my lovely friends:  
> Miya11 - Miya  
> LiberoKing - Komori  
> Kyootie: Sakusa  
> ChiChi - Chigaya  
> SetterSoul - Kageyama  
> HaventYouNoticed - Hoshiumi

_LiberoKing added HaventYouNoticed, SetterSoul, Miya11, ChiChi,_ _and Kyootie  to the conversation_

_ Kyootie has changed LiberoKing’s name to GermX. _

 

**GermX:** Kyoomi why

**Miya11:** wtf who are you people

**Kyootie:** I like Germ-X. I like you. So you are Germ-X. 

**GermX:** awwwwww okay that’s adorable

**Miya11:** oh wait you’re the people from the training camp aren’t you

**Miya11:** how did you find me

**GermX:** Miya you gave us your contact info at the end of camp remember??

**Miya11:** oh. 

**Miya11:** of course

**Miya11:** how could I forget

**Miya11:** you know it’s been forever since then right

**Miya11:** why did you wait this long

**Miya11:** nationals is tomorrow whats the point

**Miya11:** nevermind youre all scrubs there is no point

**HaventYouNoticed:** @GermX GET RID OF THE SNOB SETTER

**SetterSoul:** I am a setter

**GermX:** yes you are, Kageyama! Is it good to be back with your team?

**SetterSoul:** There is a short loud guy, a talented libero, and a big ace who’s good but ultimately average, and an older setter. Training camp was a lot like my regular practice. 

**HaventYouNoticed:** EXCUSE U IM WAY BETTER THAN SOME RANDOM SHORT GUY

**Miya11:** Tobio~ what’s your shrimpy scrub like anyway? Is he cuter than Hoshiumi? 

**HaventYouNoticed:** AW MIYA THINKS IM CUTE

**ChiChi:** he’s like this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oY2nVQNlUB8

**Miya11:** literally everyone thinks you’re cute. For a seagull anyway

**Miya11:** if that’s what your tiny shrub is like then i’m not worried

**Miya11:** *scrub

**HaventYouNoticed:** SHRUB

**HaventYouNoticed:** GUESS THE PERFECT PRETTY FOXY SETTER ISN’T PERFECT AFTER ALL

**HaventYouNoticed:** DONT WORRY MIYA UR STILL PRETTY

**HaventYouNoticed:** EVEN IF UR AN ASSHOLE

**HaventYouNoticed:** WHO MAKES TYPOS

**Miya11:** it was one typo

**Miya11:** it’s not that funny

**HaventYouNoticed:** YES IT IS CAUSE YOU’RE SO STUCK UP

**HaventYouNoticed:** AND NOW YOUR WEAKNESS IS REVEALED

**ChiChi:** Hoshiumi right now  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OuyS4Q1ArXc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OuyS4Q1ArXc)

**Miya11:** wait did you just call Atsumu pretty

**Kyootie:** did you just refer to yourself in the third person

**Miya11:** yes because i’m so stuck up and you’re all scrubs

**Miya11:** brb my brother is being a little shit

**SetterSoul:** Miya has a brother?

**GermX:** I guess so

**GermX:** Anyway! I know who all of you are, but let’s make sure you all know who everyone else is!

**SetterSoul:** Kageyama Tobio, first year setter, Karasuno High School

**HaventYouNoticed:** KAGS DUDE. WE KNOW. 

**HaventYouNoticed:** ALL OF YOU ARE PRETTY EASY TO FIGURE OUT

**HaventYouNoticed:** ONLY THING I DONT GET IS WHY SAKUSA’S NAME IS KYOOTIE

**HaventYouNoticed:** EXCEPT CHICHI

**HaventYouNoticed:** WHO TF IS CHICHI

**ChiChi:** _sadbroccoli.png_

**Miya11:** ok i’m back. My brother Osamu is prettier, more skilled, and a lot nicer than me. Because I’m Atsumu. 

**Kyootie:** what is wrong with you

**HaventYouNoticed:** ARE WE REALLY GONNA JUST LIKE

**HaventYouNoticed:** IGNORE HOW CHICHI IS APPARENTLY ACTUAL BROCCOLI

**Miya11:** what’s wrong with YOU?? You do know those masks don’t really filter out germs right

 

_ GermX has changed Miya11’s name to Dead Setter Walking _

 

**GermX:** he’s wrong and I’m going to strangle him now

**HaventYouNoticed:** WOW HE SEEMED CUTE BUT HE’S ACTUALLY SCARY

**HaventYouNoticed:** I KNEW THOSE EYEBROWS WERE HIDING SOMETHING

**GermX:** :) no one is allowed to scare/disrupt/upset my boyfriend :):):)

**HaventYouNoticed:** o_o

**ChiChi:** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d2CTVqt2wxU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d2CTVqt2wxU)

**ChiChi:** Komori defending Sakusa

**HaventYouNoticed:** WHO ARE YOU

**ChiChi:** _broccoli_smirk.png_

**HaventYouNoticed:** WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY EMOTIONAL BROCCOLI REACTION IMAGES

**ChiChi:** _ broccoli_dontgetmestarted.png _

**HaventYouNoticed:** HOW 

**HaventYouNoticed:** WHY

**SetterSoul:** oh. Broccoli #2. Did Shinzen make it to Nationals?

**ChiChi:** no, we lost to Higashihara

**ChiChi:** _saddest_broccoli.png_

**HaventYouNoticed:** WAIT

**HaventYouNoticed:** YOU

**HaventYouNoticed:** SHINZEN

**ChiChi:** _hopeful_broccoli.png_

**HaventYouNoticed:** I REMEMBER YOU

**ChiChi:** _happy_broccoli.png_

**HaventYouNoticed:** WHAT WAS YOUR NAME AGAIN

**ChiChi:** _disappointed_broccoli.png_

**HaventYouNoticed:** Y R U LIKE THIS 

**Kyootie:** Hoshiumi’s grammar appears to get worse the later it gets.

**HaventYouNoticed:** FUK U M GRMR IS GR8

**HaventYouNoticed:** Kourai will be getting off his phone now. He is sleep deprived and will be going to bed at a reasonable time tonight. Please enjoy the rest of your evening. 

**ChiChi:** _confused_broccoli.png_

**GermX:** I think that was Hoshiumi’s handler

**Miya11:** handler?

**Miya11:** you mean Hoshiumi has his own Komori?

**GermX:** basically

**GermX:** we have a club actually

**GermX:** all of the top aces have one. Kyoomi has me to help with social interactions and protect him from germs and crowds.

**GermX:** Ushijima has basically his whole team to keep an eye on him. 

**GermX:** Bokuto has his setter, Akaashi.

**Kyootie:** Akaashi is very pretty and very kind.

**GermX:** he gave Kyoomi hand sanitizer once. Hes very considerate. 

**GermX:** that reminds me tho

**GermX:** come on, Kyoomi, we should be getting to sleep too. 

**GermX:** good night!

**SetterSoul:** Good Night

**ChiChi:** _sleeping_broccoli.png_

 

[11:36 pm]

 

**Miya11:** ...our ace IS the handler…

 

[6:19 am]

 

**ChiChi:** ok so everyone here knows Ushijima, Bokuto, and obviously Sakusa right

**HaventYouNoticed:** YOU CAN TALK IN ACTUAL WORDS

**HaventYouNoticed:** AND YEAH

**HaventYouNoticed:** WHY

**HaventYouNoticed:** BROCCOLI HEAD WHY

 

[1:13 pm]

 

**ChiChi:** sorry i had to make some Important Lists

**ChiChi:** okay so FMK Ushijima, Bokuto, Sakusa go

**ChiChi:** Sakusa you can’t play this round sorry

**SetterSoul:** what is FMK supposed to mean?

**GermX:** marry Kyoomi, fuck Ushijima, kill Bokuto cause he’s a sore loser

**SetterSoul:** Nevermind. I see Komori’s answer, and Tanaka and Nishinoya just explained it to me. 

**SetterSoul:** K - Ushijima because he is the only one my team has already beaten

**GermX:** cold, Kageyama

**SetterSoul:** M - Bokuto because I know him more than the others

**GermX:** Kagggggggg i will fight u

**GermX:** u cant just fuck Kyoomi and leave him

**GermX:** how dare

**HaventYouNoticed:** I MEAN I WOULD FUCK SAKUSA TOO HE’S HOT

**HaventYouNoticed:** WAIT

**HaventYouNoticed:** NO I WOULD MARRY SAKUSA

**HaventYouNoticed:** CAUSE IF YOURE MARRIED ITS NOT JUST ONCE

**ChiChi:** Sakusa, pretty setter edition: FMK Atsumu, Akaashi, Shirabu

**Kyootie:** I would kill Atsumu.

**Kyootie:** That is all.

**ChiChi:** that’s not how this works

**GermX:** sure it is

**ChiChi:** okay your turn then Komori

**ChiChi:** FMK Yamagata, Yaku, Komi

**Miya11:** who

**ChiChi:** Shiratorizawa, Nekoma, and Fukurodani liberos

**Kyootie:** Motoya doesn’t date other liberos. 

**GermX:** yeah my type is big buff pretty aces i get to boss around

**GermX:** it’s easier to stare at your boyfriend subtly if he’s the ace and you play behind him

**GermX:** so much easier

**HaventYouNoticed:** YOURE NOT SUBTLE

**SetterSoul:** Hoshiumi is right

**Miya11:** if Tobio noticed you drooling then you are officially the least subtle one here 

 

_ Miya11 has changed GermX’s name to ThirstLibero _

 

**ThirstLibero:** two can play that game

 

_ ThirstLibero has changed Miya11’s name to StarChaser _

 

**ThirstLibero:** you ain’t subtle either, Miya

**HaventYouNoticed:** WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN

**StarChaser:** fuk u 

**ChiChi:** wait are all of you single and thirsty except Komori and Sakusa

**ChiChi:** i mean all of you are thirsty

**ChiChi:** i guess Komori’s just the only one who can actually ask someone out

**ThirstLibero:** uh

**Kyootie:** Technically neither of us asked the other out.

**Kyootie:** Kageyama, I thought you had a boyfriend. 

**SetterSoul:** im not dating Hinata

**SetterSoul:** everyone thinks we are though

**ChiChi:** so you’re single

**SetterSoul:** yes

**ChiChi:** Miya, Kageyama, Hoshiumi, all single

**StarChaser:** unfortunately

**SetterSoul:** still yes

**HaventYouNoticed:** ONLY BECAUSE EVERYONE I LIKE ALREADY HAS SOMEONE

**ChiChi:** you know what that means

**ChiChi:** time to play more FMK

**StarChaser:** not for me

**StarChaser:** time for me to go crush some crows

**SetterSoul:** youre going down

**SetterSoul:** wait what the hell

**SetterSoul:** dear god there’s two of him

**ChiChi:** what? What does that even mean?????

**ChiChi:** _confused_broccoli.png_

**ThirstyLibero:** oh he must’ve seen the other one

**HaventYouNoticed:** WHAT OTHER ONE

 

[2:30 pm]

 

**HaventYouNoticed:** WHAT THE FUCK WHY IS THERE ANOTHER ONE

**Kyootie:** Did you not know Miya was a twin?

**HaventYouNoticed:** OF COURSE NOT WHEN WOULD THAT EVER HAVE BEEN MENTIONED WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUCK

**ChiChi:** soooo question here

**ChiChi:** what was Miya’s name again before we changed it

**ThirstyLibero:** Miya11 why

**ChiChi:** because Miya OSAMU is number 11

**ChiChi:** Miya ATSUMU is number 7…

**HaventYouNoticed:** WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN

**ChiChi:** _broccoli_shrug.png_

**HaventYouNoticed:** DAMN IT FIRST THERE’S A KNOCKOFF ME FOLLOWING KAGEYAMA AROUND

**HaventYouNoticed:** THEN THERE’S A KNOCKOFF MIYA RUNNING AROUND

**HaventYouNoticed:** WHY IS THIS HAPPENING

**Kyootie:** Motoya must have accidentally added the wrong person to our chat, because I can’t see the Miya we were at camp with switching numbers with his twin for usernames.

**ThirstyLibero:** what makes you think it was an accident

**ChiChi:** _broccoli_gasp.png_

**HaventYouNoticed:** HOW DO YOU HAVE THAT MANY RANDOM BROCCOLI PICTURES

**ChiChi:** we’ve been over this

**ThirstyLibero:** hey Hoshi you’re watching the crow/fox match right

**HaventYouNoticed:** I DON’T KNOW ANYMORE

**HaventYouNoticed:** IS ANYTHING EVEN REAL

**HaventYouNoticed:** ARE WE EVEN PLAYING VOLLEYBALL

**Kyootie:** Yes he is, and you know it. His handler has been texting you. 

**HaventYouNoticed:** I DON’T HAVE A HANDLER WTF

**HaventYouNoticed:** I’m terribly sorry for Kourai’s outburst. What did you want to know?

**ThirstyLibero:** who’s winning? We only saw a bit at the start

**HaventYouNoticed:** The match is close right now. I will text you when there is a definite winner. 

**ThirstyLibero:** thanks

**HaventYouNoticed:** No problem. Kourai would like his phone back now, and it is difficult to text while holding it over his head. 

**HaventYouNoticed:** FUCK YOU ALLLLLLLLLL

**HaventYouNoticed:** DONT ENCOURAGE HIM TO DO THAAAAAAT

**ChiChi:** please tell your handler that i will pay him actual literal money for a video of him holding your phone over your head while you jump for it

**HaventYouNoticed:** I HATE YOU SO MUCH BROCCOLI FACE


End file.
